kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Paradise
Somewhere over the rainbow. Welcome to Paradise!! Please do not troll Paradise, because Paradise will troll you back. You have been warned. Paradise is a fun loving chat with lots of action. Many of the users that hang out in Paradise are hyper and will change subject on a dime. Great place to be, if you do not want a quiet chat. Sure it doesn't seem to have the most pleasant of people twenty-four seven, but there's still some, maybe. Paradise can also be a very interesting place, which is not surprising since it used to be called Lust. Due to the excessive trolling and unmentionable roleplay, Lust had been changed to Paradise. It's basically the opposite of it's name most of the time. The name is here just for the irony. There's usually no mod in the room. A large amount of the users that tend to chat are furry. Though Paradise is 'NOT' the official furry room (which by the way there isn't one), many of the users seem to think it is. There is also a large majority of homosexuality. Please, don't come in Paradise if you do not agree with these two things. Sadly, the owners of this room change frequently. Currently, Paradise is owned by Marh. He doesn't do much, but then again... It seems to be a place in which mods are eaten, and their love for modding is ripped away. __TOC__ Resident Moderators aenh aenh is very quiet unless Marh is in the room. They typically talk about a game or something. aenh isn't very strict at all. Though aenh seems to prefer no capitalization on his name. Marh He is the current owner of Paradise. Almost always AFK. Yup. Yup. Mmmhmm. xxMarquis2 Another former owner, and mod due to you little buggers. She's a great cook and is always nice. Paradise is happy to have her a part of it. (Spart: And knows how to use her banhammer! I've seen it O.o)little buggers? What's that spose'd to mean? Notable Regulars Born in the year of Boner, Ash is an annoying 14 year old Asian little girl who wants to be noticed, and will suck as many dick in the process as necessary. Rumor says that she had the idea to create this Wiki in the first place to show off how much of a regular she was on Paradise, meanwhile, she's been on Paradise for about a month, and is most of the time Away From Keyboard. She brown noses and attention whores whenever she sees the opportunity when there's two people arguing and decides to get involved. Her excuse is that she is a 'mini mod' and is unaware of how much of a 'mini mod' she'd be if she just shut the fuck up and learned to use the mute button. 1shawn1 An old reg of DM1, who needs to go back to it as soon as fucking possible. Pretty gay guy. Also an unfunny cancerous furfaggot! Aleucard Quite easily one of, if not the most psychotic, perverted, twisted, brutal bastards to have ever walked this planet.(Truth.) Say his name backwards, he'll go into a butthurt wall of text rant about it. AnnieBananie Likes to stir up conversation, make strange interjections, and throw odd bits of randomness in your face. Quite nice. Her boytoy Lol, boytoy. is Keita, her womantoy is Laura. Nice!? You're never nice to me love you too -- PinkE AquaBreaker Amazingly quiet, but he happens to be in Paradise often. When he speaks, he uses much knowledge. He is a very intelligent person. Danruk A miserable 41 year old pedophile hermit who is another cancerous Kangaroo dog fucking furfaggot. He goes on Paradise to play pretend (RP), when it is usually against the rules and mutes anyone who tells him so, only to feel his self-proclaimed "youth." dark_otaku SilenceIsGolden Keeper_Of_Sanity A real reg on Paradise. He was on before purple cat came in and attention whored and advertised the chat on all of Kong and furaffinity and changed it into the endless furfag circle jerk it is known as today. DJMarcoh A furfag who took the advice of many people and finally got the fuck out. Nothing of value was lost. Eebit A furry who actually has the decency to keep his fetish to himself, and sees furry fandom as a fetish and not a lifestyle as most of the underage children on Paradise try to make it by RPing. Ferretferret By the way, only some of these people are actual regs on Paradise. The rest are just self proclaimed regs. They will never be regs, no matter how hard they attention whore in the chat or QQ about it. firez600 He isn't a reg either. FoxShot FoxShot is an immigrant from furaffinity and used the same tactic as Ash and brown nosed his furfag face off until shit began to replace the mucus in his body. Gr3g0ry He's been around for a long time. Mostly quiet though, so most people don't notice him. He is almost always in a nice mood and doesn't start anything with anyone... except trolls, but everyone hates them. HahaMe He's a generally great guy, complete Furfag (a Bunneh), and is a commonplace contributor to Paradise. He can usually be found eternally scarring people. You should get to know him! Callum is so awesome. Like an older brother. ^_^ He's my Gay rockstar : I can hold a grudge and eat trolls, have fun ;D and girls i have a hurra cane come to my place im going to die realy real not joking HahaMe:oh well 1shawn1:=o 1shawn1:Awws. HahaMe:we'll live HahaMe:...you wontFoxShot:HAHA....me.... holomntn Possibly the only person who ever lurks more than Marh. Pretty nice when he actually talks, if ever. iMachine In an act of extreme cockiness, I just figured I would write this myself. I joined Paradise in christmas or something, after betraying Sloth. Yes I know, I'm a room-changing low-life. I am also one sexy piece of guy. I also like cake. He is a god. The god. WORSHIP HIM. delicious cake.You do know that "delicious cake" is an euphemism for lolicon nowadays, right? That's the joke. lilninja_14 One of the last remaining women in Paradise. She's nice but she hates spammers. Grammar Nazi. She has many wives. Enjoys cheating on Sparticus117. Also enjoys wearing funny hats and hoodies. KonekoKeita He brings a little sanity into this mess. A very understandable and down to earth person. He's kinda like God, but without the white beard. He has an amazing voice... it will make you wet yourself... really. Furry. Is that because of its beauty or is it scary? Mastry A wonderful guy who loves chit-chatting with the users and can be quite caring and adorable. A father figure for sure. Furry. He is a former mod. Laura loves him as well... and wants him. *cough* *cough* NAFeS Another quiet user. Adorable guy, not seen often due to time zones, but when he does come on can make the chat alive. The token Aussie of the room, and is very very sexy IRL. Laura loves him, and they are married... on facebook. While I am anything but quiet, I am mortified at the lack of mention of my sexiness *pouts* Happy now NAF? NoColorPlz The number one fan for anal penetration in all of paradise. Comes on like everyday to chat with people, usually shouts out Annie's name but she never responds. Likes to argue with noobs and some regs if he has a valid point, which usually he's wrong. He also talks about how the way things used to be in paradise, and then occupies himself with games (usually Transformice) or sings random lyrics from songs he likes. Also makes lots of angry faces >.random_emo CrayolaGranola Current Level: 31 The argument starter of Paradise. His arguments rival that of Silence's. [AnnieBananie: Yes, my boytoy. Oh, and random_emo is the least emo person I have ever met.Can of mints. WUT IS LOVE. BABY DUN HURT MEH. DUN HURT MEH. NO MOAR. Sitarscrew Well, she likes to talk about sex and other such. Only comes online occasionally. She's hot. Shikki She's basically amazing. One of those people that you just have to love. Although, it seems she doesn't like the noobs very much... then again, who does? She sometimes has a case of Bob Dole disease, but as long as you are ok with people talking in 3rd person, she's fun to have around Mah first friend Sparticus117 Another serious, serious man. Well-behaved and quite the upstanding citizen (when mods are not around), he rarely delves into the group's mishaps, but still joins sometimes. Usually real sweet, but lately seems to be in a bitter mood. Hates newfag trolls. He's also Annie's playtoy. Troll Repeller. Screws around with the guys that come into Paradise asking for women. SuicidexFluff Fun girl to be with. Often kind to people she likes, but doesn't tolerate newbs. She's the Goddess of Lint and Dust Bunnies. Half-Furry? She doesn't come on much, but we're all happy when she does. Vash1036 He has been a regular for about 5 months. Pretty shy at times, but when he does manage to talk, he can get pretty crazy. Be forewarned, as he (rarely) can get angered and start throwing nasty things out a bit. He's usually watching from the sidelines when people start feeling sexual, as he's not usually asked to have any fun. And that's no fun A guy who will occasionally talk but is always on, hes not so sure if everyone likes him or hate him, but if he wants to he can be a very talkative person. Wolf3n He talks a lot and most users like him. He is going out with purplecat but they are in a sexually open relationship. He is one of 3 joint owners of DemonDays. xlauraluxuriousx Laura is one of the old regs. She comes on once in a while. Most new people don't like her. She tries to keep the peace, but she is often ignored. Seriously though, you shouldn't screw with her. XomegaX A playful kitty that IS very yiffy. With a lot of people. As many ways as possible. Possibly at the same time. Is going out with DemonDays. A nice guy, but constantly making perverted jokes or innuendo. XxMakesNoSensexX He pretty much... doesn't make sense. He has moments where sentences are actually typed... but that's rare. A funny guy, really. He's on late, at least for him. So he is usually tired and just saying random things. Like nearly everyone else in paradise, he makes a lot of sexual remarks and innuendo. Seems to be obsessed with all the women in paradise. Wolvie9966 He is a solid supporter of Paradise, and a proud contributor to the 50% furries population... and the 40% deranged sociopath. He's a great person, who you just have to love. he hops from room to room between the Inconspicuous Cardboard Box, Digg Mark 1, and Paradise, though he spends most of his time in paradise. Famous quote: "today I realized that the 'B' and 'V' are way too close together on a keyboard... why? because my grandma texted at the store saying, 'I have a vag filled with cream cheese, what else do we need?' " I'm very yiffy. ^_^ ask me nicely, you just might get lucky ; great to finally find a place where furries are not persecuted! Paradise is a great place to hang out, and remember... we don't take kindly to trolls. Yeah...my favorite! He is awwsum. ^_^ *comment removed for being to awesome about Wolvie* See, even wiki knows it's true ^ Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Seven deadly sins rooms